doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Blood Line
"The Blood Line" is the tenth episode of the fourth series of Torchwood. Summary Buenos Aires, Argentina Shanghai, China Buenos Aires, Argentina Shanghai, China Buenos Aires, Argentina Cowbridge Overflow Camp, Wales, U.K. Background information Links and references Cast *John Barrowman (Jack Harkness) *Eve Myles (Gwen Cooper) *Mekhi Phifer (Rex Matheson) *Alexa Havins (Esther Drummond) *Kai Owen (Rhys Williams) *And Bill Pullman (Oswald Danes) Special Guest Starring *Lauren Ambrose (Jilly Kitzinger) Guest Starring *Candace Brown (Sarah Drummond) *Sharon Morgan (Mary Cooper) *William Thomas (Geraint Cooper *Marina Benedict (Charlotte Wills) *Paul James (Noah Vickers) *John de Lancie (Allen Shapiro) *Tom Price (Andy Davidson) *Teddy Sears (Blue Eyed Man *And Frances Fisher (The Mother) *Benito Martinez as Captain Santos *Chris Butler as The Cousin Co-Starring *McKenzie Applegate as Young Girl *Veronica Diaz as Female Soldier *Noemi Del Rio as Sandra Morales *Fernando Fernandez as Young Male Soldier *Cici Lau as Chinese Woman *Laura Waddell as Cat One Nurse Uncredited performers *Unknown performers as **Adam **Susie Cabina (voice only) **Alice Drummond **Melanie Drummond **Anwen Williams Crew *Produced by Kelly A Manners *Created by Russell T Davies *Teleplay by Jane Espenson and Russell T Davies *Story by Russell T Davies *Directed by Billy Gierhart *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner **Jane Tranter *Co-Executive Producer - Jane Espenson *Co-Executive Producer - Vlad Wolynetz *Associate Producer - Skip Schoolnik *With Thanks to Chris Chibnall *Casting by John Frank Levery, CSA and Melanie Burgess *Director of Photography - Christopher Faloona *Production Designer - Edward Thomas *Edited by Mark J. Goldman *Unit Production Manager - Robert D. Nellans *First Assistant Director - Jefferson Kibbee *Second Assistant Director - Matt Buckler *Score by Murray Gold *Assistant Composer - Stu Kennedy *Costume Designer - Shawna Trpcic *Camera Operator - Brian Bernstein *Chief Lighting Technician - Don Mosley *Key Grip - Isaac Chee *Set Designer - Arthur Chadwick *Set Decorator - Natali Pope *Location Manager - Brad Bemis *Transportation Coordinator - Heath Culp *Construction Coordinator - Chris Forster *Key Make-Up Artist - Todd McIntosh *Key Hair Stylist - Susan Boyd *Science Advisor - John Sotos, M.D. *Property Master - Eric Bates *Production Accountant - Vince Robinette *First Assistant Accountant - Bethany Andriuzzo *Tax Credit Accountant - Jonathan Ross *Script Supervisor - Anne Melville *Production Sound Mixer - Julian Howarth *Assistant Editor - Matt Woolley *Production Executive - Shelley Stevens *Supervising Sound Editor - Walt Newman *Co-Supervisor - Ken Young *Music Editor - Tom Trafalski *Re-Recording Mixers - **Dan Hiland **Gary Rogers *Post Production Assistant - Kris Saintsing *Post Production Supervisor - Peter M. Tassler *Special Make-Up FX by Greg Nicotero & Howard Berger *Computer Graphics by Twisted Media *Visual Effects by Lion Visual Effects, Inc. *Visual Effects Supervisor - Michael D. Leone *High Definition Post Production by Modern Videofilm, Inc. *Post Production Sound by Warner Bros. *Originally Developed and Produced by BBC Cymru Wales References 1898; 1980; 1983/1984; 1995/1996; 1998; 2001; 2011; 51st century 2nd Brigade; 4th Manoeuvre Unit; Argentina; Argentinian Army; the Blessing; blood; blood bank; Boxer Rebellion; Buenos Aires; C4; capitán; car; categories of life; Central Intelligence Agency; Chapel of the Gardens; chicken; China; Chinese language; CIA Headquarters; Clandestine; Cowbridge; Cowbridge Overflow Camp; The Day Thou Gavest, Lord, is Ended; Defense Intelligence Agency; Directorate of Intelligence; the Doctor; donut; Earth; email; explosive; Federal Bureau of Investigation; field agent; ghost; gun; hibernation matrix; huon particle; knife; Langley; laptop; magnetic pole; Mao Tse-tung; Miracle Day; mobile phone; module; morphic field; murder; North America; Racnoss; radio; Rioplatense Spanish; Rivadavia; sergeant; Shanghai; Shanghai Old Town; Silurian; South Pacheco Street; South Wales Police; Spanish language; special ops; squad; suicide; Swansea; Three Families; Torchwood software; Torchwood team; Unified Intelligence Taskforce; United Kingdom; United States; vine; Virginia; volcano; voluntario segundo; Wales; Washington, D.C.; "World War Two" Additional references 5 de Julio; Av Ingeniero Huergo; Av Paseo Colon; Balcarce; Bolivar; Carlos Calvo; Escuela Indust Otto Krause; Estados Unidos; Facultad de Ingeneria; French language; Giuffra; Hong Kong; Humberto 1; Indian; Lunfardo; Mao Tse-tung; Moscow; Plaza Dorrego; Plaza AP Justo; New York City; Secr. de Agricult. Y Ganaderia; Sydney; Trabajo Category:Torchwood episodes